cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Erius
The erius '''are a ''validor ''race, native to Mithraleen. Due to the Mithraleenean Empire, the race has become one of the most advanced in Cerceres. They can be found almost anywhere on Eusiac as a result of their considerable power on the world stage. They can be found holding administrative posts in many kingdoms. Their name is derived from what ael'ùvahian settlers called them when they first met the early erius, ''iberanus iyu cerum ucognital. In ael'ùvahian, this means natives of this unexplored land, ''however, in everyday usage, the ael'ùvah know them as the ''iberius. By the Essence Elves, they are called the hesálth-hûr, central man. The hardeteels know them as éirus. ''The nargds call them ''úeirus, which is derived from the hardeteelean name. Biology The erius are a Mannish race. Together with the other races of men and the elves, they are a ''validor ''race. Due to this, they share considerable similarities with many other races, especially those such as the hardeteels and the nargds. Unlike the other races of men, they also share many traits with the ael'ùvah. They are one of the most varied races. They are tough and hardy, though some individuals may not look it. They can live almost any where. They can adapt to their surroundings well. They stand at an average height between 5' 8" and 6' and weigh, on average, 13st. They are one of the most diverse races, with individuals varying dramatically in build, eye colour and hair colour. Their hair can be almost any colour. They have slightly pointed ears, though not as much as the ael'ùvah or other elves. History Early History In their early history, the erius inhabited a small region on the banks of the River Mith. Gradually, they expanded and soon populated much of Mithraleen. Within a few thousand years, they were found in Donton, Mithraleeth and Miraleen. Initially, they were but tribes that roamed around, rarely dwelling in one place for a large length of time. The erius did this for many thousands of years. These early erius were easy prey for wolves and other animals. The erius grouped together and began to construct structures such as walls to defend their camps. Once they had learned how to domesticate animals and how to grow their own crops, the first permanent villages and towns began to appear. One such town was Crusada, on the shores of the River Mith. When they were well-defended from animals, the erius looked to the other towns and began to raid and steal from their neighbours for food and wealth. Migration The erius first expanded into Mithraleeth from Mithraleen. From there, they moved eastwards into Miraleen. Their expansion northwards was blocked by harsh terrain for in those days the north of Mithraleeth was extremely cold and treacherous. Their movement into the east was stopped by the Murstag Mountains. However, in the south, the Eusian Sea did not stop the erius from expanding. Over the course of many centuries, some of the erius migrated to Afrik and made many settlements on the northern coast. In Afrik, they quickly settled and consolidated some power. They went to war with the native barabs and canids many times. During their settling of Afrik, they subjected many of the canids to racial abuse. Many were slain by the erius and were eventually forced to return south. Early Kingdoms The erius were fractured into many different cultures and kingdoms. The main cultures were the Dons, the Crusadaeans, the Carthians, the Miras, the Broumars, the Mords and the Tibres. These cultures warred and allied with each other and soon conquered the other cultures. The most powerful kingdom soon appeared to be the Crusadaeans, who occupied the regions around Crusada. There was fierce competition with the Crusadaeans by the other cultures and kingdoms. In Mithraleeth, where the Mords, the Broumars and, later, the Tibres where located, there was a great many wars between them and the large number of clans that also inhabited the country. The Broumars were among the first to produce sophisticated watercraft and crushed their enemies' navies. The Mords were skilled with animals and managed to tame the wild horses that inhabited the area of the Mord Valley. The First Contact Some tens of thousands of years before the formation of the First Empire of Mithraleen, the Erius came across an entirely new race. At this point, the erius had only seen and traded with the Hardeteels, who were very similar to the erius in both looks and build. This new race was the ael'ùvah. It was the Dons that first met the ael'ùvahian settlers. Both shared interest in the region of Donton, which derives its name from the Dons. Initially, the two races co-operated, learning much from each other. Nevertheless, conflicting interest in the region eventually brought them to war. At first, the war was in the favour of the ael'ùvah, who had firm leadership and were less prone to fighting amongst themselves than the Dons. However, the numbers and strength of the Dons soon overwhelmed the ael'ùvah and they were forced back to Palmu, where they settled. The erius had proven themselves to be a formidable enemy, being able to overwhelm and defeat even the ael'ùvah. The Three Kingdoms of Mithraleen The three strongest of the erius kingdoms were in Mithraleen. They were the Crusadaeans, the Carthians and the Dons. The Crusadaeans occupied the central lands, the Carthians had the west and the Dons had the north and east. The political landscape soon changed forever when the three kingdoms went to war. The kingdoms were continuously pushed back by each other and then recovered. Eventually, the Crusadaeans appeared to be winning. The Crusadaeans finally secured their place as the prime kingdom of Mithraleen in the decades leading up to the formation of the Mithraleenean Empire. The Carthians had allied with the Dons and both factions attacked the Crusadaeans. The Crusadaeans had a lot of military power, however, many of their generals were only so due to their family's riches and history. Furthermore, they were being attacked from two fronts, meaning that their soldiers were stretched thin. They managed to beat the Dons into submission, however, the Carthians had made advances into Crusadaean territory. Much of the land that had once belonged to the Crusadaeans were now in the hands of the Carthians. The Mithraleenean Empire Despite a Donish-Carthian alliance, the Crusadaeans still managed to win due to alliances. In an act of genius, Empress Bekar of the Crusadaeans sent envoys to a Barabic city to request aid. In return for land, the Barabs agreed to help. Together with the barabs and the khârg, the Crusadaeans managed to conquer the Carthians and repel the Dons. When Carthinhex was besieged and conquered, the Mithraleenean Empire was declared to be formed. The early Mithraleenean Empire was faced with a lot of problems. It faced a lot of pressure from its people to drop its alliegiance with the khârg and expel them from the empire. It was also involved in many wars at that time. The empire continued to expand into foreign territory. Eventually, all of Mithraleen fell under its dominion, apart from the territories ruled by Clan Frod. After a king from Miraleen pleaded with the empire to assist him, the empire restored the king to power, on the condition he grant them land. The empire gradually took over the rest of the country, mostly through cultural change. The first, large-scale invasion that the empire was involved in was the War of Mithraleeth. The empire was in dire trouble. In Carthia, the carthian rebels had sparked a revolt. The majority of the legions of the Mithraleenean Empire were involved in putting down the rebellion. The legions were commonly beaten and even routed by the rebels, who had very little training compared to the legionaries of the empire. These continuous losses caused the popularity of the emperor at the time, Emperor Vier I, to slip. Only in Crusada were his popularity ratings at an acceptable level. In an attempt to improve his standing with his citizens, the emperor called on the Second Legion, under the command of General Quintius Cato, to defeat Clan Frod, whose ruler had been discovered secretly assisting the rebels of Carthia in their fight against the empire. The emperor was infuriated by this and ordered the Second Legion to attack. The attack was swift, unexpected and successful. Within a few months, Clan Frod had fallen to the empire. This success boosted the emperor's slipping popularity ratings and elevated his power greatly, preventing an uprising amongst those still loyal to the empire. Habitat and Population The erius evolved in the Mith region. They were first found in Mithraleen, their homeland. It was rich in minerals, fish, livestock, plants and water. The River Mith provided them with easy access to both the Eusian Sea and the rest of Eusiac. Despite this, most migration was done via land. They spread throughout the Mith this way and into Donton. Some travelled to Afrik, pushing away the natives aggressively, especially the canids. The erius favour lands that have fertile soil and have access to water. Early erius congregated around lakes and rivers. They also favour areas with livestock and food in the form of vegetables and fruit. Many erius civilisations base their economy on ores and metals. Personality Much like the ael'ùvah, the erius are regarded as arrogant and imperialistic by many. Despite this, their arrogance is limited to national pride and achievements and they do not actively pursue a racial persecution of any race, although they have done so in the past. They are similarly as devout as the ael'ùvah, with the majority of them worshipping Lokve in some shape or form. Many of their laws are said to be taken from Lokve's commands. Most of the erius are not aggressive and prefer peace over war. When in war, the erius prefer a tactical approach over a show of brute force. Culture and Religion Many of the erius worship the Imperial Pantheon, with Lokve as the head god. Some erius in northern Mithraleeth and western Miraleen still worship the far older pantheon in which Lokve is called Lokanus. The two religions are extremely similar and have only superficial differences. Despite this, the two religions could be considered enemies and constantly try to convert the worshippers of the other group. The erius generally view woman equally. When a man dies, all of his possessions are split amongst his family, irregardless of gender. This is unlike many cultures, such as those of the hardeteels and the khârg. Despite this, woman are still looked at oddly if they are in military professions. It is common for a magically-skilled woman to be a healer or a nurse. In the early years of the Mithraleenean Empire, the erius emulated the ael'ùvah, borrowing much from their culture. Several centuries before, the Crusadaeans also practised this. As such, the imperial erius have been influenced by elven culture. For example, the society is heavily-based, though less so than the ael'ùvahian society, on class. The poor are expected to stay poor and the rich are expected to stay rich. Nevertheless, family is a lesser part of erius society as money and power are seen to be more important than blood ties and kinship, especially for the upper classes. The working class of erius are more family-orientated as they generally have little money to spend and rely on each other for help and protection. Notable People *Empress Bekar '' *Emperor Varentinius III ''' *''Zilnee '' Trivia *The erius fulfil the position as the generic human race of the legendarium. Category:Races Category:Validor Category:Mannish